


Fixing Disappointment

by kitkatt0430



Series: Missy Verse [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Lisa Snart, Gen, It's Lisa's birthday and she wanted to see a movie, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, fanfiction can fix any disappointment, lisa cisco and hartley are not impressed by the so called gay moment, set when the live action beauty and the beast was still in theaters, there's a gay character in this movie they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: For Lisa's birthday, the boys take her out to see Beauty and the Beast.  By the time the movie is over, though, they're all certain of exactly one thing.  Disney executives don't understand what constitutes a "gay moment".
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Lisa Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Hartley Rathaway & Lisa Snart
Series: Missy Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714822
Kudos: 13





	Fixing Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> set before they all moved in together

"So much for Disney's first 'openly gay character'," Hartley grumbled as he stumbled out into the daylight alongside Cisco and Lisa.

The three of them had just finished watching the live action version of _Beauty and the Beast_ in the theater. And it wasn't bad; it even managed to have some original moments in there compared to the animated version. But ultimately there wasn't enough different, in Hartley's opinion anyway, to justify a whole new movie. And there was no promised gay moment.

"Yeah, I don't think they understood what 'openly gay' actually means," Cisco agreed.

Lisa nodded in agreement, musing, "pretty sure the gay moment was supposed to be Le Fou dancing with that one guy at the end." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thing is, I've danced with plenty of women over the years and that's never magically made me, or my dance partner, turn into a lesbian. I mean, I am sexy enough that maybe a few of my dance partners found gay enlightenment but..." She stuck her tongue out at Hartley as he laughed at her.

"Straight guys can and should be able to dance with other guys without it being automatically assumed to be gay," Cisco filled in.

"Yes. Exactly," Lisa declared.

"Queer baiting strikes again," Hartley agreed. "Besides the person Le Fou was dancing with... that was the guy who actually liked it when the wardrobe put him in a dress, right?"

"I think so." Cisco was nodding thoughtfully.

"So what if that guy isn't really a guy? Maybe she's really a closeted trans woman while Le Fou is bi and finally moving on from his toxic, one-sided relationship with Gaston?" Hartley grinned impishly. 

Lisa bounced excitedly, grinning back. "Oooh, I like it. Head canon accepted. For so long Le Fou had an idolized view of who Gaston really was," she intoned, "but when Gaston's single-minded pursuit of Belle shows the man's true colors, Le Fou is left broken hearted. After the battle at the Beast's Castle, however, Le Fou meets _her_ and feelings begin to grow between them. But Le Fou doesn't know she's really a woman and her secretiveness worries him. What if he's fallen for someone who will only hurt him in the end the way Gaston did. He's so afraid of having his heart broken all over again. But one day Le Fou sees her wearing a dress and it all starts falling into place. She's terrified, of course, that he won't understand, that he'll condemn her... but Le Fou has such a big heart. He's the first person to tell her that she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

"Someone needs to write that story." Cisco put a hand over his chest, sighing dramatically. "I'd read that. It's so sweet."

"Well, Hartley?" Lisa fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What?"

"You write fanfiction, right?" She laughed as he spluttered at her. "I know your pen name," she teased. "CentralCityPiper89, write me a story."

"How did you know???" Hartley hissed, eyes narrowing.

"You don't always log out of your Ao3 account on your laptop and I use your laptop to read fanfic a lot," Lisa told him cheerfully.

"Oh." 

"You sound disappointed that it's not a more complex answer," Cisco teased. "So what's his writing like?" he added, turning to Lisa.

"He writes a lot of _Tales of Vesperia_ fanfic. Yuri and Flynn have a lot of adventures and emotional porn." She patted Hartley's arm lightly. "Grammar is consistently decent, low number of spelling mistakes, his plots are always well thought out, and I've never even played the game but I'm emotionally invested in Sodia getting her comeuppance for stabbing Yuri on Zaude. I'd also be totally cool with the three of us going to an anime convention or whatever while cosplaying Princess Estelle," she gestured to herself, "Yuri Lowell," she gestured to Cisco, "and Flynn Scifo," Hartley's turn.

"I know that game. And I could totally make us those costumes. It'd work wonderfully," Cisco said thoughtfully. "My hair isn't as long as Yuri's but I'm definitely as snarky as he is. Do you mind if I read some of your fanfic, Hart?"

"At least somebody asked first," Hartley muttered, then sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure. I'm just... embarrassed because you'll be reading sex scenes I wrote."

"I do already have a good idea of what you like in bed," Cisco teased. "Am I going to learn about any new kinks I may have missed?"

"Nope," Hartley squeaked, blushing bright red.

Lisa cackled with delight. "You two are too cute. But, really, Harty-Hart. Write me the Le Fou and the trans lady story??? Pretty please???"

Another long suffering sigh. "Yeah sure. Just stop calling me Harty-Hart. I'm sure I know someone online who'd do a sensitivity beta-read for me..."

Cisco and Lisa cheered together, linking their arms with Hartley's on either side of him.

"Just call it a birthday present, Lise," Hartley finished.

"Awesome." Lisa pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Hartley."


End file.
